


An Elf's Secret

by GothamPanda



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamPanda/pseuds/GothamPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evgenii Tabris's time in Amaranthine wasn't always full of death and Darkspawn. Down time always managed to follow her, but at least this time she had a new little feline to occupy her thoughts and an unexpected visit from her mage companion to lighten her mood. Lots of light humor in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Elf's Secret

Eve was eager to get to her room in the Vigil. Their time in the Black Marshes frayed her nerves. Now with the nagging fade spirit Justice tagging along, she thought she was going to end up stabbing the next person that talked to her. Her body ached and she wanted nothing more than to get out of her uncomfortable armor. She bid everyone good night and disappeared behind her room door.

As soon as it was closed she opened the new pouch she acquired, letting a small orange tabby jump free and stretch out on her bed. 

“I’m sorry I had to keep you in that cramped little space. I had no time to drop you off before we left.” She caressed the cat’s head and smiled, “Hope you like my room. This will be your home til I can find someone to take you.” She was rewarded with a happy meow.

She began to strip off her armor, placing each piece on the stand, until she was left in her smalls. She would honestly prefer to sleep nude, but with the constant threat of Darkspawn everyone decided barging into a woman’s room was okay. She sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror. New cuts and bruises littered her already scarred skin. She would have to ask Anders if he could heal them before they became permanent reminders. 

Another meow cut off her concentration on her skin, and she stared at the little tabby perched now on her desk, “I’m guessing you’re hungry. Well I managed to snag something from dinner just for you.” She rummaged through her satchel and pulled out a piece of chicken wrapped in cloth, “I would've gotten you some of the mackerel, but my friend Ohgren gobbled it all up before I could,” she laid the morsel down and the starved feline dug in immediately. 

Eve moved to her bed, laying down on her stomach and sighing contently at the softness of the mattress. So different from anything she’d hope to have in the alienage or even traveling Ferelden. She would trade all the comforts in the world to be back in Alistair’s arms though. Her stomach clenched at the thought of the warden made king. 

Suddenly her door swung open and Anders rushed in slamming it shut behind him. 

“Eve hide me! I upset one of the ma-” his words froze in his throat as he took in the sight before him. 

Eve glanced at him dully over her shoulder, “I told you to stop pestering the workers you pervert. Not all want to bed a rogue mage,” she mumbled not even bothering to cover herself. 

“Damn and here I thought I was irresistible. You wound me Warden.”

“I try my best mage.” 

Anders and her had become the best of buddies, but they still taunted each other with useless formalities and toying gestures. How better to keep this dreary place on the entertaining side?

“You know a decent woman would have shielded herself by now.”

“And you believe me decent? Come now mage. You've see me slay Darkspawn and kin alike without little hesitation what makes you think modesty would be my weak point.”

“True as that may be I still think you should for moral purposes. What if one of the others were wanting to seek audience with you right now. How would you explain you state of undress with me in the room?”

“I’d tell the truth. If they did not believe me than that is their fault, and I would hope they’d not spread any slander. It could be their head they are risking.” She stated.

Eve yawned and rolled onto her back staring at Anders, a challenge in her eyes. The orange tabby jumped down from her desk and climbed onto her stomach, to sit and lick his paws clean of his meal. 

“What’s this? The fabled Warden Commander has a pet?”

“Oh dear my secret is out. I have a heart of gold for little lost felines. What in the maker’s name am I to do?” she mocked him fighting back a smirk.

“You should make him a Grey Warden. He can prove himself in battle beside you and be written into the legends. The Warden Commander and her faithful feline defender.”

Eve started to giggle, making the disgruntled tabby hop to the floor and pad over to Anders. 

“That is by far the oddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I could continue, but it appears your feline companion prefers me.”

“Keep him then. After that heart wrenching story about the cat in the Circle I feel you deserve him more than I.”

Anders swiped up the tabby and stared at it silently for a moment, “You shall be Ser Ponce-A-Lot.”

“An odd name if I've ever heard one.”

“Oh quiet commander. I bet you've just been calling him cat this entire time.”

“As true as that may be I still have a better sense in names.”

“Now you try and best me in this domain? What’s next you start casting magic just to prove my poor skills?”

“Well that last fire ball did singe my armor.”

“Maker help us all if you start using magic Eve.”

They both laughed at that. The idea of her being able to wield something as dangerous as magic did seem foolish, besides she preferred the weight of a blade in her hand to that of a staff.

“So how to I explain the sudden appearance of our feline friend?” the blonde mage questioned, letting the tabby climb onto his shoulders.

“Just say it was a gift from an elf.”

“As cunning as ever Eve.”

“I’d have it no other way.” She smirked.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an alternate story line in my series. I wrote it because I really love writing the friendship between a sassier version of my Tabris and the sass king in Dragon Age Awakening.


End file.
